Theater Business Kiba Inuzuka Chapter 2
by deilovesme
Summary: This is great, right? No, figured. Just wait and keep reading. It gets a whole lot better once you get past the boring stuff.


"Hey, you guys?" Misaki asked. We nodded and looked at her. "When the new employees come, will you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stay away from Kiba. He's gonna be _my _sex toy," she said, winking. We laughed and handed Mezu the papers. Then we left to go home for the night.

I sighed and walked into work. _This sucks._ I looked up and saw I had the phones and concession stand. I sighed and walked over to them. _At least they're close together._

I looked at the group of six, all-chitchatting to each other. They all came silent as I walked up. I smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Ikeda Hikari. I'll be one of the three managers. The others are Kiruma Misaki and Watashi Chikaru. Two managers are at work a day, then the night shift takes over. There are three managers for that also, along with 9 workers. There are two day shifts and two night shifts. We're day shift 1 so we'll represent our day progress, same with night shift 1. Any questions about the shifts? I'll tell you about the jobs in a second."

"Yeah, I gotta question." I nodded at Naruto. "What's your number, sexy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Um, I have a question. Are employees allowed to date each other?" said the pink-haired named Sakura. I smiled.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have the same job on the shift. For example, if Kiba-san were to date Hinata-san, we'd have to move him or her to another job, instead of concession. He or she would be cleaning, answering phones, or the projections for the movies." She nodded and glanced at the boy next to her, Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes from the other side of him. I knew I would have a hard time with those two and him. I looked over at Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Hey, I have a question too." I looked at Sasuke and nodded. "You said your name was Ikeda, right?" I inwardly groaned but nodded once again.

"So you must be pretty popular in your school, right?" Hinata whispered. I snapped my head at her, my eyes wide. I shook my head rapidly.

"No, no, no. I'm terribly ashamed of my school status. I'm probably…the lowest person on the chart." I rubbed my arms absentmindedly. "Just because you're rich doesn't make it all too great. It actually kinda ruins it." They were looking at me. I looked at the clock. "Okay, I really should get started teaching you to use this stuff. The phones if the easiest and fastest, so Kiba-san, Naruto-san, Hinata-san. . .just come in here with me. Everyone else wait out here."

They followed me past a door that said 'Employees only' and we came upon a big table with three chairs and phones and papers. They all took a seat, Kiba in the middle. I quickly told them to say the line at the top of the page when they answered and tell them all the info on whatever movie the customer asked for.

I went out to the concession with Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. I told them it was basically like any other register and taught them how to use it.

I sighed and sat in a chair, having the door to the phones propped open and watching the concession at the same time. I sighed again.

"HIKARI-CHAN!!!" screamed a girl's voice.

I was attacked by said girl and screamed back, "MISAKI-KUN!!!" We laughed. I nudged her. "So what up? Why'd you leave your shift?"

"I came here because Shizune couldn't. Here's your schedule for you and everyone here!" I nodded and took the clipboard, looking over my schedule. I bit my nail.

"What the fuck! She knows I have practice on Thursdays!" I yelled. Misaki looked over my shoulder.

"Oh that was a bitchy thing to do! Why couldn't she have put Chikaru on Thursdays? It wouldn't have hurt her!" I looked at her with a dull face. She flinched. "Or me!" I laughed slightly.

"Well this sucks. I guess I'll have to tell her that I'm still doing softball," I muttered. A static voice came from her radio. Misaki sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry, gotta go, Hikari-chan. Projector 1 is fucking itself again. You know how it is," she said. I smiled and nodded. She ran off.

"I knew you looked familiar. You play for the Red Star High School Softball team, don't you?" Ino asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Do you play softball?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually play for the school that's across from yours. We all go there, all 12 of us," she said. I stood up and smiled at her.

"That's pretty cool." She nodded and smiled.

"Though I hate practice. Well, I don't really hate practice; I hate all the girls that are on my team. It sucks, so I usually practice with my mom in the backyard." I laughed, knowing I did that when she was still alive.

"I haven't had anyone to practice with in a long time, since Chikaru-chan quit five years ago. Would you like to practice a little after school sometime? I have a field at my house too," I said.

"That'd be awesome! I'd love to!" she yelled happily. "Are you on any other teams?"

"No but I do play a little tennis with my dad sometimes," I said. "He said the school should have a tennis team so I could play that too."

"They don't have a team at your school? Ours does. Hinata and Sakura play on it," Ino replied. I looked at Sakura, who was ignoring a customer to flirt with Sasuke.

"Hm," I muttered. "Hey, Sakura-san, stop flirting and get to work please." She glared at me and turned to her register with a 'hpmh!'

"God, she's so crazy," Ino said as we both laughed. I looked back over at the phone door.

"I should check on them, see how many calls they've got so far. Well, you work tomorrow so maybe you could ride home with me then? We could play a little," I said. She nodded, smiling and taking a customer.


End file.
